


To Bear a Bad News

by escapebox



Series: Of Elvenkings and Greenleaf Princes [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapebox/pseuds/escapebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galion needs to inform Thranduil that his son is one of the Nine Walkers, set on an almost impossible mission to destroy the One Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bear a Bad News

Galion didn't know how to tell the king the news. Thranduil had been worried sick of his son ever since he left with a message for Elrond's council. 

Thranduil had rarely let Legolas leave the kingdom. However Legolas is young and very eager to explore Arda, it is only his love and respect for his father and duty towards their realm that grounds him to Mirkwood. 

The past few years had not been kind to them. Shadows had covered their beloved Greenwood through the years. Their realm, poisoned and struggling for life. However they are Greenwood elves and they would endure. 

They faced their foes with grace; battling chin up and with pride for they are keeping the shadows and the monsters at bay. They had admired their king for a long time, as they honor his father before him and they cherished his son now. They suffered great loss and grief that would have caused anyone lesser to fade. They drew inspiration from one another, taking inspiration from their young king, picking himself up after his slain father and having no family left behind. 

Others may have though them cowards, but they kept fighting for themselves. They know when to help and when to take action when needed. They know how to let go, no matter how painful it is. 

That is why Legolas was sent to Elrond's council. That's why he bore their message of Gollum's escape. He is to answer the call of brotherhood as Orpher and Thranduil had before him. 

It had been quiet without the young prince's merry jest. The king's worry is almost visible on his normally serene and stoic face. Galion would often tease and offer his king wine, telling him not to worry for his elfling would come back unharmed. 

Galion didn't know how to inform the king now that Eldarote and Surion had arrived without the prince. Galion didn't know that how to say to his friend that his only son, his only living kin, is one of the nine walkers. Marching towards an almost impossible mission, towards Mordor with eight others to destroy the one ring.

So Galion the king of his presence on his throne room. He took a deep breath and marched inside when invited. Thranduil had his back turned, inspecting some trade papers from Lake town and Dale, he had been casual towards Galion for so long. 

"My King, Eldarote and Surion had arrived from Rivedell." 

He looked up to see Thranduil suddenly turn towards him. For the first time in millennia he's able to witness a lost and haunted look on Thranduils face.

Galion could not help but think that perhaps, in his heart, Thranduil knew what would happen and yet he had dared to hope. 

For everyone's heart, Galion could only hope that their Prince would come back to them as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually inspired by a tumblr post that I came across with. http://lome-lindi.tumblr.com/post/71704329689/headcanon-thranduils-face-when-his-messengers 
> 
> I may regret this in the morning. I kinda typed this slightly tipsy because my new year's resolution is to write more. At least one drabble or ficlet everyday. And viola...
> 
> I should at least edit the typos and errors when I wake up and the new year's hangover is over.
> 
> This is actually a direct sequel to A Father First.


End file.
